Witches and Wizards Final Dating game.
by Berty 'n Beans
Summary: Their back! This time with Draco. Rated PG13 for some nasty images that will be implanted in your head.


This is the third and final installment of the Witches and Wizards dating game. That is unless I get enough reviews to continue on with the fourth. I was really surprised at all the reviews I got from my first one and now I am trying my luck once again. Enjoy

Oh yeah, I own all the Harry Potter characters… lol, I don't know why people even say that they don't. It is so obvious that they don't to begin with. If everyone never gave a disclaimer, do you really think that everyone would think that they own the characters? NO! So what is the big deal?

*Drum roll starts, and the curtains open*

Host: Hello once again folks and welcome to the witches and wizards dating game. You've all been the best audience ever, so we have a real good show for you today. Please welcome Drrraaaccoooo Malfoy!

Crowd: Aplauds Draco's entrance to the stage

Draco: Thank you thank you, please, it is not necessary to clap so much!

Crowd: stops clapping

Draco: I didn't say stop!

Crowd: Claps some more while Draco basks in his glory.

Host: Draco, you have the choice of three lucky bachelorettes to choose from today. Ask them what you may and take your pick!

Draco: Bachelorette number 1, Tell me about your dating history.

B1: Well, I have had many boys… I mean men in my life. But I have left them all because I had bad feelings about their future… My teacup said something horrible will happen to them all, and I cannot stand another heartache so I left them.

Draco: *yawns* Ok, bachelorette number 2, what would your idea of the perfect date be?

B2: Well, I'd have to go with the old-fashioned candle lit dinner, and maybe some Tangy Taffy! And then after we can go out onto the quidditch field and "watch the stars".

Draco: sounds good. To good. Almost like you were a goody good. But hey, a girl like that would bow to my every wish. And I could rule the world! Bwahahahahaha!

Host: … … … Meanwhile, back at the ranch.

Draco: *snaps out of his little world* Oh yah. Bachelorette number 3. What do you look for in a man?

Host: Gee, how original.

Draco: *Snaps a shap look at the host*

B3: No, he's right. I mean couldn't you come up with something a little more creative?

Draco: OK! I am not writing this story. If I was, I would definitely make myself more evil! SO JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!

B3: Ok, I like a man with a extremely large… Homework goal.

Draco: *Wipes forehead off in relief* Not that I needed to be worried, I have a large enough… homework goal… yeah. That's right. Hehe.

Host: Back to you number one.

Draco: Bachelorette number 2-

Host: No, you are supposed to ask number one.

Draco: Yeah, but she is to boring.

B1: I forsee you will die a very painful death! …. In April!

Draco: My favourite month. Bachelorette number 2. No, all of you. Who would you choose to be your second date if I weren't around?

B1: Oh, that would be easy! Mr. Filch!

Draco: *twitches slightly*

B2: HARRY POTTER! Oh, he's so dreamy!

B3: Nevell Longbottom. He has a good personality.

Crowd: Laughs!

Draco: I need no more questions more questions Mr. Um… host. I will not go with number 1 because she is boring and makes bad predictions in tea cups. I will not choose number 3 because she is a school nerd and worries about throbbing… headaches. I shouldn't choose number 2 because her second choice of date is my arch enemy who, by the way, I don't actually have much against. Except the fact that he is my arch enemy. But! She sounds bendable. I mean. Sounds like she is controllable. I mean. I will go with number 2!

Bachelorette number 2 comes out to reveal herself to be… Ginny! Draco and Ginny hug and start to make out. 

Crowd: Awwww….

Host: Come on out you other two!

The other two bachelorettes come out to reveal themselves to be, bachelorette number 3, Hermione Granger. And bachelorette number 1 to be, Pro. Trelawney!

Draco: *shrugs* Figures. *Walks off to side of stage and pukes for no apparent reason. Then comes back and starts to make out with Ginny again.*

Host: Lets give a big round of applause for all the bachelors brave enough to risk death on these sly vixens. Harry and Ron come out making out with Cho and they all live happily every after.

Harry, Ron, Cho, Draco, and Ginny go on to make It's a Wnderful Fvesome, and Congo Dongo. Harry Eventually went off on his own to achieve best cameo actor in To Kill a Pheonix, and to make another porn called Me, Myself, and Two Others.


End file.
